


Like Old Times

by seraphicseeker (orphan_account)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, Letters, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Misunderstandings, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/seraphicseeker
Summary: It had been years since Jon had seen Damian, but when he suddenly ran into him in the middle of the street, well, Jon was not going to lose him again.





	Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I wanted to give you guys a taste. Next Chapter will be longer! Total will be 3k overall.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jon's jaw dropped at the sight that bestowed him. No way. It was  _Damian_. His old friend that he met when he was ten years old. They were practically inseparable, fighting crime through the night and going to school together in the day. It went on for five more years like that until... Damian had to go back to his old home.

Damian had been angry at first, then finally understood that his mother needed his help to train new assassins. His grandfather was no longer around to deal with them, leaving all the heavy work to Damian since he was the next heir.

Jon remembered he had been devastated that his best friend was leaving. At age fifteen, he had lost Damian, but before he left, Jon was shocked when Damian gave him a hug and a letter. Of course, Damian had playfully threatened him not to open it until he was in the airport. Jon had promised. But as Jon saw the plane take off, he didn't have the courage to open the letter because it would fully mean that Damian was not coming back.

So he didn't. He kept the letter hidden in his drawer all these years.  _Ten_  to be exact; accidentally forgetting it himself.

Jon snapped back to reality as he heard Damian's soft chuckle. "I see you still have the same face, Jon," he smirked. Jon blushed, then pushed his glasses upwards just so he had something to do.

Damian wore a fine black tuxedo, looking sharp and attractive. He strongly resembled his father in every way: husky voice, combed back hair, and similar body structure. The only difference was his sun-kissed skin and—

His  _height_.

"I see you're still shorter than me," Jon replied cheekily, prompting Damian to scoff and roll his eyes.

"Yes, well, your father has always been taller than mine," he informed.

They were quiet for a moment, basking each other's presence. Jon was the first to break eye contact, then said, "How have you been? Wait, when have you been back?" No one ever told him that Damian was back. Jon was surprised Dick never mentioned it whenever they saw each other in the alleys.

"I've been in Gotham for two years." Damian seemed disappointed, which Jon caught a glimpse of— He always did know Damian in and out, even after all these years.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked.

"Nothing. Perhaps I'm still stuck in the past." He shrugged, not giving any further explanation, much to Jon's dismay.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something later on?" _Like old times_ , Jon thought.

Damian looked right into his eyes, mouth parted, ready to protest, before sighing. "I'm not sure. I first need to check my schedule."

Jon couldn't help but feel crestfallen; hoping that maybe, just maybe, Damian would've loved to say yes. Perhaps, Damian had changed. He was no longer the same bratty, cocky teen Jon used to know. Who was Jon kidding? Damian had other important stuff to do than to hang out with him.

Jon smiled sadly. "It's fine. Another time. Well, I better get going. I have to meet my dad." He waved at Damian goodbye— because who knows when Jon would see him again.

As Jon moved fours strides ahead, Damian stopped him by grabbing his elbow. "Wait," he breathed, and Jon's heart raced on the his touch. "I can make some arrangements." Everything seemed to slow down for both of them and all the people who were walking and murmuring suddenly ceased.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother..." Jon trailed off.

Damian's expression softened, and clarified, "You're never a bother. Not to me." He squeezed his elbow as a loving gesture. All the emotions that Jon had suppressed for so long suddenly resurfaced. All with a single touch.


End file.
